Traditional slot machine play typically involves wagering on the spin of a mechanical or video-simulated reel. No decision making is involved, other than the decision to play. No skill is involved where the outcome of such gaming is based upon chance.
The interconnection of multiple gaming machines to facilitate a gaming system with progressive jackpots is in use today. Although such wide area links involve progressive jackpots, they do not take full advantage of the potential created by the interconnection of a plurality of gaming machines. Wide area links of gaming machines typically involve traditional computer-controlled slot machines, which, although popular, do not involve a substantial skill element. Furthermore, traditional slot machines facilitate a limited persistence of play. After any given spin, a player is likely to leave the computer-controlled slot machine, because each spin is a completed cycle rather than part of an ongoing game. A game in which each spin or turn is a part of an ongoing game would be advantageous because such a system would encourage a player to continue playing in order to complete a game in progress.
Additionally, traditional slot machine play is a solitary activity. Players compete only against the house, in an introverted process in which they interact not with each other, but only with the gaming machines. With the advent of wide area links of gaming machines, a tremendous potential exists to facilitate multiple player tournaments, in which players would not only compete for the same progressive jackpots, but actually compete against each other in real time. Such multiple player gaming would be more socially interactive, and would facilitate a fun gaming dynamic.
Also, traditional slot machines are not equipped to permit a player to take a break, and to later resume game play. If a player physically leaves an individual slot machine, that player may never revisit the specific game state which the player left behind. Because players like to take short and long term breaks for a variety of reasons, a method to allow a player to save a game state and later restore the saved game would be advantageous. Players would like to be able to take breaks of any length and later resume a saved game at the same or another physical location.